From Today I Love You
by JunJunMinnie
Summary: 'ah, bagaimana ini? Aku sih terlalu sombong dan tidak berpendirian! Aku dengan mudahnya mengatakan aku mempunyai namja chingu…Argghh….' batin Sungmin.  Kyumin fanfic..
1. Chapter 1

Kyuhyun pov

Pagi itu pagi yang cerah, meskipun sekarang ada seorang anak yang tengah berlari-lari sambil melihat pemandangan di depannya, dia melihat seorang bapak tua yang sedang tersenyum licik sambil mendorong pintu gerbang sekolah…

"Tunggu,pak…! Jangan tutup dulu…!" seruku pada si bapak.

Tapi apa daya, si bapak dengan bernafsu(?) menutup pintu tepat di depan mataku.

"Bapak sialan!" teriakku yang dengan tidak sengaja terdengar oleh guru yang lewat di situ, Kang In sonsaengnim, guru olahraga yang galak bangeett...=="

"Kamu bilang saya apa?" tanya sonsaengnim.

"eehh…bapa…bukan pa bukan.." jawabku tergagap-gagap meskipun aku tidak bersalah dalam kasus ini(tentu saja aku tidak bersalah, aku bilangnya ke bapak satpan yang tadi nutup pintu kok, bukan Kang In sonsaengnim)

"Bukan apa? Heh! Kamu anak kurang ajar! Biar kuberi pelajaran sini…" Kang In sonsaengnim mengahmpiriku dan..

"Aduuhh….! Pak, sakit…adawww~!" teriakku yang kesakitan karena telingaku ditarik kemudian aku digusur(?)

Dari kejauhan kulihat bapak satpam tua tadi…dia sedang kegelian karena melihatku dalam keadaan mengenaskan ini(?)…sial!...Batinku…

Author pov

Terik matahari sudah membakar gosong tubuh Kyuhyun(perasaan kyuu tetep putih aja tuh), dan keringat mulai bercucuran seperti hujan (lebay ah)

"ugh…gila!...terik-terik begini aku harus membersihkan lapangan?" Kyuhyun mnggerutu ketika beberapa yeojya lewat dan menertawakan evil magnae ini…hancur sudah harga diri Kyu.

"Annyeoongg,,,?" tiba-tiba seseorang menyapa Kyuhyun.

"Ne?..." Kyuhyun berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya dan…

Tampaklah sesosok(?) yeojya yang manis, imut, sexy, ngegemesin(?) di hadapannya. _'Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Siapa yeojya ini? Kenapa dia begitu manis? Kok bisa-bisanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui apapun tentang keberadaan yeojya ini…wajahnya?sempurna…matanya?sempurna…hidungnya? sempurna…bibirnya?sempurna..da..da? Eh, tunggu! Kok datar?..tunggu-tunggu…kalo datar berarti ga sexy donk? Eh..' _ Begitu banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala Kyuhyun sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau orang di depannya sudah mulai marah karena dicuekkin terus…

"annyeoonnnggg~! Ada orang disini?" kata yeojya itu dengan sinis…

"Ah!...Mi…Mian…" Kyuhyun yang setengah sadar dari pertanyaan- pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya itu bersusah payah merespon kata-kata sang yeojya..

"Siapa kamu? Kelihatannya kamu…sedang kesulitan? Sdang apa?" tanya yeojya itu bertubi-tubi…

Aduh….manis-manis kok pabbo sih? Jelas lagi dihukum lah…kalo engga memang siapa yang mau panas-panasan begini? Mending santai-santai di cafeteria deh….batin Kyuhyun.

"Ah….Cho Kyuhyun imnida…saya sedang dihukum" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Oh.." jawab sang yeojya yang juga sangat singkat dan berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun..

"eh! Noona~!" panggil Kyuhyun yang menyadari kalo si yeojya manis itu hendak pergi…

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin pov

"Oh…" jawabku dengan singkat. Ah orang seperti ini mana bisa membantuku, tampangnya sih oke, tapi pabbo begini…ditanya saja jawabnya lama. Aku butuh orang cakep yang mikirnya cepet dan tampangnya oke!...aa~

"eh! Noona~!" panggil namja itu.

Apa?Noona? Dia pikir aku yeojya?…dasar kurang ajar…" Siapa no.."

"Noona kelas berapa? Sedang apa disini?" porong namja itu.

" Aku kelas 2-A…Dan jangan panggil aku noona, aku ini NAMJA!" seruku sambil menekankan kata NAMJA. Dia terlihat syok, aku memang mengerti kenapa dia syok begitu, aku sudah biasa, ya, sangat biasa dianggap yeojya.

"Nam…ja?" Dia terlihat bingung…" Ah, maaf, aku memang tidak tahu, habis kamu manis sekali"

"Kamu?...Bukannya aku sunbae-mu?" tanyaku bingung ketika melihatnya yang bertampang _'freshman'_.

"Anni….aku kelas 2 juga…salam kenal, hyung" dia menjawab dengan lancar." Oh, ya sebagai tambahan aku ini sebenarnya lebih muda dari hyung, tapi berkat kejeniusanku, aku berhasil loncat kelas." Namja yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun ini menjawab.

Aku memang ingin bertanya tentang itu, untungnya dia cukup cekatan untuk menjawab. Lumayan mengubah sedikit pendapatku tentang anak ini.

" Oh…ya…haha…arraseo…eh, sudah dulu ya, aku harus masuk ke kelas"

'_ah, bagaimana ini? Aku sih terlalu sombong dan tidak berpendirian! Aku dengan mudahnya mengatakan aku mempunyai namja chingu…Argghh….sekarang aku harus bagaimana?Aku kesal melihat sahabatku sendiri berpacaran dengan orang yang kusukai lalu terucaplah kata-kata itu…arrgghh~!Dan yang kutakutkan adalah…besok adalah hari janjian kami!'_ batin Sungmin saat berada di kelas.


	2. Chapter 2

#FlashBack#

"Kami sudah resmi berpacaran loh, Minnie! " namja di depanku yang kuakui sebagai sahabatku, menggandeng orang yang kusukai, dan dengan santainya berkata begitu padaku.

"Ya kan, Siwonnie?" namja itu meminta jawaban dari namja di sebelahnya.

"Eh…iya…erhmm…ya begitulah,Minnie…Aku sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Kibummie" Siwon menjelaskan, tetapi entah mengapa aku melihat adanya sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Beri selamat donk, Minnie.! Supaya kau cepat punya pacar juga…!" Kibum dengan mudahnya berkata begitu padahal aku ini sahabatnya. Aku memang salah karena tidak curhat padanya kalau aku menyukai Siwon, tetapi sebagai sahabat tidak peka kah ia ketika aku melihat Siwon, ketika aku memperhatikannya, ketika aku jatuh cinta padanya?

"Anni….Aku juga sudah punya pacar kok!"

Kata-kata itu keluar…sudah keluar…hatiku memang panas, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan berbohong seperti ini. Aku melihat Kibum dan Siwon kaget, aku juga melihat tanda-tanda kesedihan yang sempat terlihat di muka Siwon.

" Jinjja? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita double date? Minggu depan bisa?" Kibum mengajakku…ia tahu kalau aku tidak punya pacar, dan aku tahu ia hanya mengetes ku….Kenapa kau jahat begini padaku Kibummie?

"Ne…Baiklah"

#FlashBack End#

BLETAKKK….Sebuah kapur menghantam kepalaku…Sakit..

"Lee Sung Min, kalau anda hanya bermimpi di kelas pada siang bolong begini, sebaiknya kau keluar saja dan membersihkan lapangan? Bagaimana?" tanya seorang guru yang sedang menjelaskan di depan, Park Jung Soo sonsaengnim, pasangannya Kang In sonsaengnim yang terkenal galak juga. Malas deh kalau berurusan dengan mereka berdua.

Aku pun segera keluar dari kelas, selintas kulihat wajah Jung Soo sonsaengnim yang kesal karena aku tidak melakukan aksi perlawanan. Aku memilih untuk menghindar. Tanpa kusadari 2 pasang mata memperhatikanku dari sudut yang berbeda.

Sungmin pov end

Author pov

"Siapa ya nama hyung tadi? Kenapa bisa manis sekali? Seperti yeojya saja" Kyuhyun memang masih di lapangan, menyapu dan menyapu. Kau tahu, pekerjaan ini tidak akan beres bahkan sampai kau pulang sekolah , karena sampah selalu ada saja ketika kau menganggap pekerjaanmu telah selesai. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Siapa yang manis? Aku?" tanya orang itu.

Kyuhyun segera berbalik ketika mendengar suara orang itu, otaknya yang cerdas dapat mengingat suara orang dengan cepat " Oh…Hyung! Kau kesini lagi~!" Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi.

"Yeah…Kyuhyun-ssi…Aku dihukum…oleh Jung Soo sonsaengnim…" Sungmin mengambil sapu dari tangan Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat muka Kyuhyun memerah ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan meskipun hanya dalam waktu singkat…

"Kau tahu kan kalo guru itu menyebalkan? Jadi aku memilih untuk tidak bertengkar dengannya…" Sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil mulai menyapu. Sungmin kaget ketika ada yang merebut sapu yang baru saja akan ia gunakan, " Ya!"

"Hyung…kau itu tidak cocok menyapu tau…kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran tukang sapu.." Kyuhyun menampilkan senyuman manis yang memang khas nya. DEG..Jantung Sungmin berdebar..Sungmin tersipu malu, tetapi ia segera membuang muka. _' Anak ini cakep juga dan tidak pabbo pabbo amat'_ batin Sungmin.

"Kalau mau menggodaku nanti saja deh! Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu…Pabo!" Sungmin jadi salah tingkah sendiri dan segera duduk di bangku yang ada di lapangan itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sungmin hanya memandangi Kyuhyun, _'Kok ada anak se cakep ini aku ga tau sih? Apa aku memang tidak suka memperhatikan sekitar? Atau aku hanya melihat Siwon saja sehingga mataku telah dibutakan?'_ batin Sungmin '_Tapi dia memang cakep kok, kalau dia mungkin oke….'_ Batin Sungmin lagi.

"Kenapa hyung menatapku terus? Aku memang cakep hyung, tapi kau tidak perlu sampai segitunya melihatiku…" Kyuhyun mulai narsis nih.

"Ih…apa sih anak narsis dasar!" Sungmin merasa telah dipergokki oleh Kyuhyun menjadi malu, pipi Sungmin memerah. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang terlihat manis karena pipi merah nya._' Manis sekali…'_ batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya berdebar. Berdebar karena Sungmin!

"Hyung…"

"Apa?"

"Hyung menyukai orang seperti apa?"

"Itu buk…"

"Aku hanya bertanya,hyung…"

"Ehm…baiklah…aku menyukai orang yang tinggi, pintar dan..uhmm..baik?"

"Hyung…."

"Ne?"

"Aku tinggi kan?"

"Ne…kau tinggi Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Panggil aku Kyu saja,hyung.."

"Ne…kau tinggi Kyu.."

"Aku pintar kan,hyung?"

"Ne…bukankah tadi kau bilang kau bisa setingkat denganku karena kau jenius? Berarti kau pintar,Kyu" jenius dan pintar? Beda tipis.

"Aku baik tidak,hyung?" Kyuhyun memancarkan senyum iblisnya lagi, kali ini ditambah dengan puppy eyes nya..

"Ne…kau baik kok,Kyu…" Sungmin memang Deg-Deg an ketika melihat Kyu yang seperti itu, tapi Sungmin jujur, ia tahu Kyu baik…buktinya ia mau membantu Sungmin menyelesaikan hukumannya, MENYAPU.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya mengacuhkan Sungmin yang kebingungan atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan 'memaksa' dari Kyuhyun.

Author pov end

Sungmin pov

Akhirnya sekolah berakhir juga, aku sudah sangat lelah dengan hari ini. Selama seminggu ini aku memang lelah, aku selalu memikirkan Siwon,Kibum dan aku sendiri. Tadinya aku berencana untuk membawa Wookie untuk pura-puranya dijadikan pacarku. Tetapi bukankah semua orang sudah mengetahui bahwa Wookie adalah sahabatku selain Kibum sekaligus Wookie adalah pacar dari Yesung hyung. Aku tidak mungkin membawanya meskipun ia bersikeras ingin membantuku.

"Minnie~! Aku akan membantumu…sudahlah, Yesung hyung sudah pasti mengerti!" Wookie memang sering memaksaku akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak,Wookie..Aku tidak mau nantinya kau dan Yesung hyung akan kacau karena aku" jawabku dengan santai. " Aku juga bisa mengaku dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Kibum dan Siwon kalau aku hanya berbohong waktu itu"

"Andwaee! Kau tidak bisa begitu,Minnie…Kibummie memang keterlaluan! Siwonnie itu kan sukanya padamu Minnie, aku bisa melihatnya…tapi…"

"Sudahlah,Wookie…toh aku juga salah tidak cerita pada Kibummie…"

"Tapi kan bukan begini caranya!...Aku…" Wookie melihatku yang hendak menangis lalu berhenti berkata-kata. " Minnie…"

"Hyung~!" teriak seseorang dari belakang dan menghampiri Minnie dan Wookie. Begitu sampai, ia sangat terkejut melihat Sungmin hendak menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Namja itu marah dan menyalahkan Wookie.

"Anni…Ky…" aku hendak berbicara tapi dipotong oleh seseorang.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya namja lain yang datang dari arah berlawanan dari namja pertama. " Ada apa, Wookie? Kenapa orang ini marah-marah padamu?" Namja itu mulai panas karena namja tidak dikenal yang memarahi CHINGU nya.

"Bukan Yesung hyung, hanya kesalah pahaman. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi, aku ingin mengobrol dengan Minnie dulu" Wookie memberikan signal OK pada Yesung. Yesung pun menunggu Wookie di luar sekolah dan melotot pada namja yang memarahi Wookie tadi.

"Nah…Minnie…" lanjut Wookie.

"Sungmin hyung kenapa?" tanya namja yang sekarang sudah berdiri di dekat Sungmin. "Anni…aku tidak apa-apa,Kyu…" jawabku sambil menghapus air matanya. Wookie bingung, sejak kapan sahabatnya ini pernah berkenalan sampai sedekat ini dengan namja asing? Tapi tampangnya memang lumayan sih, eh bukan! Cakep kok…

"Tuh kan….kadang-kadang aku berpikir kalau yang salah itu kau, Minnie…Kau tidak bercerita tentang ini padaku?" Wookie sebal melihat Sungmin yang hanya diam saja dan tidak bercerita apa-apa padanya.

"Wookie! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" pipiku memerah,aku malu…Kyu terlihat kecewa ketika mengerti apa yang aku maksud dari perkataaku, eh kok?

"Baiklah! Tapi kau harus menceritakannya padaku,Minnie….aku tunggu…" Wookie tersenyum evil melihat kelakuan dua orang di depannya.

" Ya…aku akan menceritakannya, Wookie…sekarang kau pulang, aku juga mau pulang soalnya" aku benci kalau Wookie sudah ngambek begini.

" Hyung, pulangnya sama aku,ya?" Kyu menempel padaku. Pipiku memerah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya ketika bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo…kalian sedang ingin berduaan kan? " Wookie langsung kabur ketika melihat aku membulatkan matanya. Lucu sih, tapi Wookie takut juga.

Sungmin pov end


	3. Chapter 3

**Miannn...lama update nyaa...T_T**

**Rumah author mati lampu~~**

**Yaudah deh...ini lanjutannya...selamat membaca...^^**

Kyuhyun pov

Entah kenapa rasanya aku nyaman sekali ketika bersama dengan Sungmin hyung. Selain aku nyaman, mataku juga nyaman. Habis Sungmin hyung manis sih…Jadi pengen nempel-nempel terus sama Sungmin hyung.

"Kyu…" Sungmin hyung membuka pembicaraan ketika aku mengantarnya pulang.

"Ya,hyung?"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Apaan hyung? Hyung mau ngomong apa? Akan kudengarkan kok…" aku berusaha mencairkan suasana, aku melihat Sungmin hyung tegang sekali.

"Ehm…Kyu, kenapa kau bisa berada di sana tadi?"

" Aku memang mencari hyung dari tadi…Aku ingin pulang bersama hyung…" aku mengutarakan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Tidak salah kan? Meskipun aku baru mengenal Sungmin hyung, tetapi aku sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya. Aku ingat kejadian tadi siang…

**#FlashBack#**

"Kyu, kau sedang memikirkan apa sih? Kok tumben-tumben an kau tidak semangat saat pelajaran matematika?" tanya Donghae, sahabat Kyuhyun.

"Hyung memang manis…." Kyuhyun ngalor ngidul..

"Ha?Hyung? Siapa,kyu?...Kau gila ya?" Donghae kaget karena Kyu terlihat kaya orang gila..

"Apaan sih,Hae? Aku sadar kok….!" Bantah Kyu yang otaknya langsung jalan ketika dibilang gila.

"Lalu apa apaan tuh hyung-hyung an?"

"Erhmm….gini Hae…aku….merasa nyaman pada orang yang baru kutemui, aku aneh ga sih?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

" Ga aneh ah…itu berarti kamu suka dia,Kyu!" jawab Donghae santai." Lagipula siapa sih,Kyu? Kamu kan susah banget kalo suka sama orang…"

"Ada deh,Hae…." Aku tersenyum kemudian menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik lengan.

**#FlashBackEnd#**

"Hyung….Hyung suka orang yang bernama Siwon yah?" tanya Kyu saat keheningan mulai menghampiri mereka lagi. Kulihat Sungmin hyung membulatkan mata kelincinya.

"KYU! KAU MENDENGAR PEMBICARAANKU DENGAN WOOKIE?" Sungmin hyung terlihat marah.

"Mian,hyung…aku hanya ingin ta…."

"ITU BUKAN URUSANMU,KYU! SAMA SEKALI BUKAN!" Sungmin hyung berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku pun berlari mengejarnya. Ya, aku berhasil. Aku berhasil menangkapnya!

"LEPASIN,KYU!" teriak Sungmin hyung. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya, tidak akan. "Hyung, Saranghae….Jeongmal Saranghae…" aku berbisik di telinga Sungmin hyung. Aku merasa Sungmin hyung sudah tidak berontak lagi, tanganku meraih dagunya dan…kutempelkan bibirku di bibirnya.

PLAKKK…

"AKU BENCI KAMU,KYU!" teriak Sungmin sambil berlari lagi. Kali ini aku tidak mengejarnya, aku membiarkannya. Dan aku sukses besar…Ya, aku sukses…sukses membuat laki-laki yang kucintai membenciku! AKU SUKSES!

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin pov

Aku membanting pintu kamarku, umma mengetuk pintu kamarku, tetapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku menangis dan terus menangis. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan. Setelah pertama, aku ngomong besar di depan Kibum dan Siwon, aku mengatakan kalau aku sudah mempunyai pacar padahal tidak. Kedua, aku berdekatan dengan orang yang baru kukenal dan orang itu menyatakan cinta padaku dan menciumku. Aku kecewa pada diriku. Aku kecewa pada diriku yang mengaku mencintai Siwon tetapi berdebar saat bersama Kyuhyun, kecewa pada diriku yang tidak menolak Kyuhyun, kecewa pada diriku yang membuka hati dengan begitu mudahnya untuk orang lain. Aku memang baru mengenal Kyu, aku menyukainya, tapi bukankah ini terlihat seperti aku adalah orang murahan?

_Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi.._

Terdengar bunyi ponselku, dengan segera aku meraih ponselnya dan melihat nomor Wookie di layar ponselnya. Aku mengangkatnya..

"Yoboseyo?" suaraku agak parau karena habis menangis.

"Minnie-yah! Kau kenapa? Kok suaramu begitu? Kau habis menangis?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa,Wookie…" aku menjawab sambil sesengguk an

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Wookie kembali bertanya…"Siwon? Atau...anak itu? Kyu?"

"…."

"Kyu?...Minnie…apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Wookie terdengar khawatir dengan keadaanku.

"Aku menyukainya,Wookie…"

**TBC**

**Kanshamidaa~ yang udah ngasih review, para readers...**

**Chapter 3 akan segera keluar~**

**Ditunggu yaaa~~! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aduh..**

**Readerss...thanks ya buat yang udah ngereview...**

**Mian ya kalo chapter sebelumnya kependekan...abisnya author lagi seret ide...**

**Yang ini kebetulan panjang...author ny tanganny masih seger...^^**

**Udah ah..daripada ngomong terus...**

**Baca aja yah ni chapter 4 lanjutannya...**

**selamat membaca~~**

Sungmin pov

Aku berjalan menuju tempat janjian kami, Lotte World. Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat dua orang yang sangat kukenal. Ya, sahabatku dan orang yang kusukai. Eh, bukan mantan orang yang kusukai. Aku sudah tidak menyukainya, aku mulai bisa menerima pemandangan ini. Entah kenapa rasanya tidak sesesak seminggu yang lalu, semuanya berubah sejak kedatangan Kyu kemarin. Kyu…Aku kangen padanya, tapi apa daya, aku sudah menolaknya. Dan aku harus mengakhiri drama ini, aku harus merestui hubungan Kibummie dan Siwonnie, aku harus.

"Minnie!" Kibummie melambaikan tangannya ketika ia berhasil melihatku berjalan kea rah mereka. Aku juga melihat Siwon yang terlihat lega entah karena apa."Mana pacarmu?" tanya Kibummie sambil mencari-cari orang. Aku menarik nafasku, aku sudah latihan tadi malam _'Mian, aku sebenarnya hanya bercanda, aku hanya ingin menyelamati kalian, tapi malah salah kata-kata'_ Ya, ini adalah kata-kata yang tepat. Aku harus mengatakannya.

"Mi…."

"MIAN! Aku terlambat!" Semua orang menengok ke arah datangnya suara. Aku tercengang saat kulihat siapa yang datang.

"Mian, aku terlambat datang,chagi…" namja itu tersenyum dan merangkulku.

"Kyu…kau…" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi…kenapa Kyu bisa disini?

"Err….kau pacarnya Minnie?" tanya Kibum menyelidik. Lalu muka Siwon hyung yang terlihat tidak suka pada Kyu.

"Yep…aku pacarnya…annyeonghaseo,Cho Kyuhyun imnida…" Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri.

"Wow!...Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku,Minnie…" Kibum terlihat sangat kecewa, begitu-begitu juga Kibum adalah sahabatku.

"Ah,mian…yea…dia pacarku,Cho Kyuhyun." Jawabku sambil menunduk. Aku sangat malu, mukaku panas, jatungku berdegup terlalu kencang. Apa kubilang tadi? Pacarku? Cho Kyuhyun? Kau menolaknya kemarin Minnie! Kau tak pantas mengaku-ngaku seperti itu.

"Ok,deh…Kita mulai aja ya double date nya?" usul Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada Kibum yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Oh,iya!" Kibum langsung menarik tangan Siwon dan berjalan di depan kami.

Aku berjalan agak lama dan Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menyamaiku, kami berjalan berdampingan.

"Mian…hyung.."

".."

"Maaf karena aku tidak memberitahumu lebih dahulu…Maaf,hyung…Aku berpikir kalau kau tidak akan bisa menanganinya…kau menyukai Siwon kan? Kupikir kau tidak bisa menghadapinya, melihat mereka berdua…" Kyuhyun serius, aku melihatnya. Matanya terlihat lebih indah, dan aku menolak pandangan itu, aku menolaknya. Aku menolak Kyu.

"Kyu…Mian…Gomawo"

Kyu tidak membalas perkataanku. Ia mengerti maksudku, ia mengerti kenapa aku meminta maaf, ia mengerti semuanya.

"Hyung…kau menangis? Aku minta maaf, karena itu jangan menangis…" Kyuhyun melihat mataku yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku merasa bersalah pada lelaki ini. Sangat bersalah.

"Hyung…kumohon…jangan menangis, kau mau aku melakukan apa?Akan kulakukan, jadi tolong jangan…" Kyuhyun membujukku ketika aku meneteskan air mata pertamaku.

Sungmin pov End

Author pov

Setelah melihat peta Lotte World(ada ya?) mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang terlebih dulu, apalagi sekarang memang sudah waktunya jam makan siang. Mereka memilih café yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Mereka memasukki café itu dan duduk di meja untuk empat orang, Siwon dan Kibum bersebelahan, dan di seberangnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kau mau pesan apa,chagi?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon dengan manis.

"…" Siwon terlihat gelisah, ia terus memandangi Kyuhyun yang selalu menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan cinta.

"Siwonnie?" Kibum kembali bertanya tapi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu. Sedangkan pasangan Kyumin, Kyu sedang menatap Sungmin sambil sesekali mengajaknya bercanda.

"..." Siwon semakin kesal ketika melihat Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin yang menutupi matanya.

"YA! CHOI SIWON!" Kibum berteriak di telinga Siwon, utnungnya yang mendengar hanya yang semeja dengan mereka.

"Eh…apa..Kibum? Eh,maksudku…chagi…" tanya Siwon yang akhirnya sadar dan melihat kearah Kibum yang sudah melotot kepadanya.

"Kau pesan duluan, aku ingin ke toilet" Kibum senyum pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lalu pergi ke toilet.

"Kalian pesan duluan, aku mau menyusul Kibummie dulu.." Siwon mengikuti apa yang Kibum lakukan dan pergi ke toilet.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melongo melihat apa yang dilakukan pasangan di depannya, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Di toilet…

Kibum memasukki toilet yang kebetulan kosong dan mulai menangis, tetapi kemudian Siwon masuk dan menghampiri Kibum.

"Kibummie…" Siwon merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Kibum.

"…" Kibum tidak berbicara, hanya terdengar isakkan – isakkan kecil.

"Mianhae…Kibummie…" Siwon kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah tahu kalau Kibum tidak akan menjawab panggilannya.

"Siwon…kau jahat…!" akhirnya Kibum mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Mian,Kibummie….aku…aku…" Siwon berusaha mencari penjelasan.

"Siwon, aku tahu dari tadi kau selalu memandangi Minnie!"

"Aku memandangi Kyuhyun kok…"

"Tidak perlu banyak alasan! Siwon, aku tahu aku bukan orang yang kau cintai, aku juga hanya pacar pura-pura mu…Siwon, awalnya aku memang ingin menyadarkan Minnie kalau dia harusnya menceritakan masalahnya padaku, sahabatnya….Aku tahu Minnie suka padamu…Aku tahu! Dan karena itu aku ingin membawamu dalam skenario ini…." Kibum mengeluarkan semua unek-unek nya yang memang sudah diketahui Siwon karena ini adalah rencana mereka sejak awal.

"Aku...tahu…Kibummie…"

"Tapi…" Kibum berbalik dan memeluk Siwon " Aku jadi mencintaimu, Siwon….Saranghae…"

Siwon kaget setengah mati…ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, memang ia sangat senang sejak bersama dengan Kibum,tapi…."Mianhae….aku…"

"Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu,Siwon…aku tahu siapa yang kau suka…dan berikan aku satu hari ini saja,aku yakin aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku…!" Kibum menatap Siwon dengan mantap.

Sementara itu,kita intip pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin…

"Ya! Hyung..tidakkah kau memesan terlalu banyak?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang memesan stroberi cake 2 buah, jus stroberi 2 gelas, dan 2 mangkok banana split untuk Sungmin sendiri.

"Anni…kau yang bayar ini.." cibir Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun manyun, Sungmin jadi geli sendiri.

"Ya udah gapapa deh,Hyung….Tapi udahnya hyung harus cium pipiku ya?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Yeh! Kamu mah..udah deh aku mending ga makan daripada harus nyium kamu!" Sungmin memang ngomong begitu, tapi jantungnya sudah berdebar-debar dan pipinya sudah memerah (lagi)

"Hahaha…engga,hyung…engga! Sebegitu bencinya ya padaku?" Kyuhyun memang tertawa, tapi ia merasakan hatinya sakit.

CUP~

Eh?

"Hyuuuunnngggg~~ #%&*%#*#%^*^&( " Kyuhyun rasanya mau pingsan saat Sungmin mencium pipinya.

"Kenapa? Katanya minta cium…" Sungmin juga berdebar-debar…dua-duanya jadi salting deh.

"Hyung manis deehhhh!..." Kyuhyun loncat dan memeluk Sungmin. Kyuhyun rasanya sudah terbang ke langit ke sepuluh (?)

"Aish..Kyu! Lepasin" Sungmin bilang lepas, tapi dianya tetep diem aja tuh….aduh Sungmin.! Kamu ini suka apa engga sih ama Kyuhyun? Huuhh~

**TBC**

**Akhirnya chapter 4 beres jugaa..**

**Author udah kebayang chapter 5 gimana...**

**Penasaran?**

**Ditunggu yahh chapter 5 nya...^^**

**Kanshamidaaa~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haloo,readerss...saya sudah menyelesaikan Chapter 5 nya...!**

**Mian karena telah lama menunggu...**

**Ya udah deh lanjut aja ya?**

**Ini chapter terakhir dari 'From Today I Love You'..**

**Mian kalo akhirnya agak mengecewakan...T_T**

**Selamat membaca..!**

* * *

><p>Sungmin pov<p>

**Setelah selesai makan,kami mencoba semua permainan di Lotte World…**

**Saat malam tiba…**

"Kyu…aku ingin naik bianglala.." aku mengajak Kyu naik bianglala yang tentunya secara otomatis aku mengajak Siwon dan Kibum juga.

Siwon dan Kibum naik bianglala di depan kami, aku dan Kyu memasukki bianglala yang di belakang. Bianglala kami berhenti ketika berada di puncak.

"Kyu! Lihat deh pemandangannya indah ya?" seruku pada Kyu, aku memang ingin naik bianglala bersama orang yang kusukai, sejak dulu aku tidak pernah naik bersama orang yang kusukai, yang sering adalah orang yang kusukai naik bersama orang lain. Tapi kali ini impianku terwujud, aku di sini, duduk di dalam bianglala, bersama orang yang kusukai, tidak! Kurasa aku mencintainya, ya…aku mencintai laki-laki ini, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hyung…kau tahu pemandangan yang kulihat lebih indah dari pemandangan yang kau lihat.." aku menatap Kyuhyun…Omo! Dia sedang melihatku…

"Kyu…"

"Hyung…kau adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah kulihat dan selamanya akan tetap begitu."

"Kyu…"

"Hyung…hyung masih mencintai Siwon?"

Aku memalingkan muka dan….kulihat sekilas pandangan di bianglala yang ada di depanku. Berciuman. Siwon dan Kibum? Aku tidak melihat orangnya, tapi bukankah itu sudah pasti Siwon dan Kibum? Kyuhyun memelukku.

"Hyung,jangan lihat.."

"…"

"Sebentar lagi akan jalan bianglala nya,hyung…Sabarlah" Aku tahu kalau Ku hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kyu…."

"Ne,hyung?"

"Saranghae…."

Kyu langsung mengendurkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajahku. Wajahku basah, aku menangis.

"Hyung?"

"Ne? Saranghae,Kyu….apakah kamu mencintaiku juga?"

"Tapi,hyung…bukankah?"

"A…aku sadar…ketika melihat Kibum dan Siwon, aku tidak merasa sedih…."

"Lalu,kenapa hyung menangis?"

"Aku merasa sedih dan kesal, aku merasa aku adalah orang yang paling bodoh sedunia. Kyu..aku mencintaimu, tapi aku menolakmu..Aku menyesal Kyu….Aku merasa aku telah menyia-nyiakan perasaan,Kyu…padahal Kyu begitu baik padaku..Aku…" aku belum selesai berbicara,Kyu sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Kami berciuman seperti kemarin malam…Ciuman Kyu hangat..Setelah kehabisan oksigen, Kyu melepaskan bibirku.

"Nado sarangheyo,hyung….Jeongmal saranghae…" Kyu berbisik di telingaku membuat dadaku berdebar-debar.

"…Kyu…Mianhae….Saranghae…." kami berciuman lagi….sampai bianglala kami berhenti..

" Minnie hyung….FROM TODAY, I LOVE YOU.."

" And forever,Kyu?"

"Ne….AND FOREVER!"

Kami pun keluar dari bianglala dan menjadi kekasih sesungguhnya. Aku mencintai Kyu dan sama seperti yang Kyu bilang….**_'FROM TODAY, I WILL LOVE YOU AND FOREVER WILL ,KYU'_**

Di depan kami terlihat pasangan yang juga tidak kalah cocoknya dengan kami….

**~The EnD~**

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Scene..<strong>

Saat naik bianglala, pasangan Sibum…

"Kau masih menyukai Minnie? Dia sudah pacaran dengan Kyuhyun…" tanya Kibum pada Siwon yang sedari tadi memandang keluar.

"…"

"Siwonnie?" tanya Kibum lagi setelah tidak mendapat respon dari Siwon.

"Eh…ya…aku tidak tau…" Siwon menunduk,"Yah…aku memang merasa tidak enak saat mengetahui dia punya pacar, tapi aku merasa aku baik-baik saja…"

"Baik-baik saja? Kau melamun terus!" Kibum tidak mempercayai kata-kata namja di depannya, sudah jelas daritadi dia bengong tak karuan, kalau tidak bengong ya memandangi Kyuhyun dengan perasaan jengkel,"Kau tidak baik-baik saja! Kumohon Siwon, kalau memang kau masih menyukai Minnie,kau bilang saja, aku lebih mau kau jujur padaku daripada kau mencintai aku…"

"Selama seminggu ini, aku merasa lebih memperhatikan seseorang daripada Minnie…" Siwon menatap Kibum tajam.

'_Wah,siapa lagi ini?'_ batin Kibum sudah sedih karena ternyata ada orang lain lagi yang Siwon sukai.

"La…lu?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon,tidak menatap Siwon.

"Dia adalah orang yang sedang kutatap"

Kibum langsung melihat kearah luar bianglala._'Yang mana?'_

"Melihat kemana Kibummie?"

"Eh…orangnya a…." _'Eh?Kok Siwon menatapku…eh?...eh?...eh?'_

"Untuk apa melihat keluar? Orangnya ada di hadapanku kok…"

"Mwo?..."

Grep~ Siwon langsung menarik Kibum dan mencium Kibum dengan mesra…

"Saranghae….Kibummie…gomawo karena mencintaiku, mulai hari ini aku akan mencintaimu…" bisik Siwon di telinga Kibum.

"From Today I will Love you too,Siwonnie…" Kibum tersenyum dan memeluk Siwon.

Dreg…

"Eh,sudah berhenti,ayo kita turun!" Siwon menarik tangan Kibum.

"Aku sudah cape nih,kita pulang yuk,Kyu.." tiba-tiba terdengar suara Sungmin yang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Eh,Minnie…aku ….ada yang mau aku bicarakan dengamu.." kali ini Kibum yang berbicara sambil menarik tangan Sungmin menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Ada,apa,Kibummie?"

"Mianhae,Minnie-ah…aku minta maaf atas semua yang kulakukan padamu…aku…"

"Sudahlah,Kibummie…aku senang kita jika kita bisa bersahabat lagi?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi lain kali kau jangan rahasia-rahasia an denganku ya?"

"Iya…aku tau…Mianhae,Kibummie…"

"Tapi…Minnie-ah….aku tidak menyesal loh mengambil Siwon darimu…" Kibum menambahkan dengan serius.

"Hahaha….gomawo juga karena telah mengambilnya,Kibummie…Kalo kau tidak mengambilnya aku tidak bersama Kyu sekarang….Gomawo,Kibummie!"

Kibum memeluk Sungmin dengan erat,Kibum sangat sayang pada sahabatnya ini. Tiba-tiba ada pandangan menusuk dari jauh,kemudian mendekat dan memisahkan mereka.

"YA! KIM KI BUM! JANGAN PELUK MINNIE! " seru Siwon sambil memeluk Kibum dengan nada cemburu.

"YA! LEE SUNG MIN! JANGAN MEMELUK KIBUM!" kali ini Kyuhyun yang memeluk Sungmin dan mengeluarkan tatapan cemburu.

Sungmin dan Kibum hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku namja chingu mereka.

**The End seluruhnya kali ini…^^**

* * *

><p>Aaaa...author frustasi karena ide untuk finishing selalu ccd...T_T<p>

Mian kalo jelek...T_T

Thanks juga buat yang udah ngereview...

Untuk yang selajut2nya, author bakal lebih mikirin endingnya deh...

Jangan lupa review ya...dan tunggu fanfic baru yang udah author buat lagi(author lagi doyan bikin fanfic nih)...

Kanshamidaaa...!


End file.
